Rangers Apprentice Book One: Coma
by Mobile
Summary: Cy is a thirteen year old boy brought to Araluen from a coma. Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Another **_of my stories, hope you guys like this one.

And yes Cy is a name.

The last thing Cy Washington saw before slipping into the coma was his blood on the ground and a small cloaked figure jump of a small horse and dash to his side.

**Several Minutes Earlier…**

It was around 11:00 o'clock P.M. on highway one in California, Isabelle and Ross Washington had decided to take their only child, Cy Washington on a trip to see the Californian sights for two weeks in the front Izzy- as Isabelle was called-, and Ross were discussing the good-for-nothing American job market and in the back Cy was reading The Emperor of Nihon-Ja.

On the opposite side of the road a trucker who had a little too much to drink was swaying dangerously, on the verge of passing out, and with him the truck was swerving back and forth.

Several seconds later the trucker passed out and swerved into the opposite lane. Several cars swerved out of the way, but Ross -who was driving- reacted to late. As a result, the Washington's car was rammed head on.

The airbags and seatbelts were too slow to react and Ross and Izzy were killed instantly as their heads were slammed into the steering wheel and the dashboard. Cy had rejected the seatbelt, and had his parents noticed he might have been safer, they hadn't though and he was thrown out of his seat and somersaulted through the windshield.

The last thing Cy Washington saw before slipping into the coma was his blood on the ground and a small cloaked figure jump of a small horse and dash to his side.

**At that Time In Araluen… **

Will Treaty was riding his horse, Tug, along the path that led to his cabin when a boy of no more than thirteen or fourteen somersault out of the trees and onto the path. His blood was slowly covering the ground as Will reached his side.

Will rushed into his cabin and swept everything of the kitchen table, then laid the strange boy onto it. He quickly dressed the wounds and bandaged them. Ebony ran laps around the table barking as if to say; "_Help! Help!"_ The boy had several pieces of glass protruding from his back and a large wound on the top of his head. Aside from that he had several small cuts all over his body and many bruises.

When he had stenched the flow of blood, mostly, he rushed to the stable and hopped on tug. Then Will thundered out of the small clearing that served as his dwelling and towards the castle to get a healer.

**Sorry this chapter was short and somewhat bloody. More soon if I'm not to busy.**

**Till next time **

**-Mobile**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, YAY! Hopefully you guys could tell where the first paragraph started in the last chapter, and if you couldn't, it's the 3****rd**** line.**

**Please remember to review, all are appreciated. By the way, this takes place after book 10.**

(This is now the story). Will burst into his cabin with the healer following close behind. They had rushed from the castle to his cabin in a little over an hour. Will had described the urgency of the situation and they had ridden faster than was good for the horses to reach the strange boy.

Now that Will had a proper chance to look at the boy he saw that he was wearing a strange white shirt with long sleeves, a hood, and thin green stripes. Underneath was a blue shirt with a logo that said Illinois. "_What a strange word," _Will thought, _"I wonder how is it pronounced?" _ His legs were covered in a strange dark blue fabric with white stripes down the side. His shoes were black and laced. They had a word, Puma, on them and next to it a white silhouette of a cat leaping over the A.

The bandages had almost been bled through and needed replacing badly. Will found water to wash the wounds with. The healer checked for a pulse and had Will put pressure on the wound on his head as he dressed it. Then he put a fresh bandage on it. They then moved to his back. Will had already taken the glass out of his back and applied bandages but these had been bled through already because there had been so many cuts. They were small enough however, that the healer need only take the remaining glass out, dress the wound, and rebandage them. Will had failed to notice a large deep wound cutting through to bone on the boy's leg and hadn't dressed it. However the blood had clotted quickly, though the boy had still lost too much blood and was very lucky he was still be alive. The healer tended to it by washing the wound, dressing it and putting the drug warmweed on it (Will grimaced at this, reminded of a bad memory), then stitching the flap of skin hanging from his leg over the wound, and finally bandaged it.

Several hours later the healer left. The strange boy had a long road to recovery in front of him, and he may not even survive. Will stripped him down and put clean, unripped clothes on the boy. He then put him on an extra cot next to his bed. Will searched the boy's clothes and found a leather folding contraption with an I.D., "So his name is Cy." Will said to himself. Also in the folding contraption were strange green pieces of paper with pyramids on the back and faces on the front that appeared to be currency, so he refrained from throwing them out. In the pocket of the strange long-sleeve shirt with the hood was a sleek smooth metal object with a cord protruding out the bottom. On one of the sides of the metal object was something like glass and a white ring with strange symbols. At the end of the cord, what looked like cups connected to a curved padded bar. On the side of the strange cups were lowercase bs inside a red circle. Inside one of the pants pockets was a rectangular metal object with a cone in the middle and buttons on the back. Something like glass covered half of the back with buttons next to it. There was also a small rectangular button on the top.

Will moved Cy onto his bed and slept on an extra cot he had in the closet. Every three hours, Will re-bandaged his wounds and every six hours re-dressed them. The healer had said it wasn't safe to move Cy, because it could aggravate his wounds and cause very serious bleeding, killing him within minutes. So Will had volunteered to keep him until he was more stable. The healer had said he would send another healer to help watch over him while Will was dealing with his daily duties as a Ranger.

Several days later Will was walking towards Cy to re-dress and re-bandage his wound. As Will

approached the boy, he woke with a start and grabbed the collar of Will's shirt. "Where am I?" he said with a frightened expression on his face. "You're in Araluen." Will replied.

"What! That's not possible, it doesn't exis-" Then Cy's sentence was cut short as he passed out.

The next day as Will was re-dressing Cy's leg wound Halt walked into the cabin.

"How is he?"

"Not good. Yesterday though, he woke and asked where he was. Then, when I told him, he said Araluen didn't exist. Then he passed out."

"He said Araluen didn't exist you say?"

"Yes. Strange isn't it?"

"Well he does have a bad head wound, doesn't he?"

"Yes, almost all the way to the bone."

"Is he still too unstable to move?"

"That's what the healer says."

"Well this is certainly a strange situation. How do you say you found him?"

"I was riding Tug back to the cabin and he flew out of the trees at Tug's head level. Then landed on his back. It was as if he was thrown by something."

"Hmmmm. Is there any coffee?"

"Yes, but it might be a little cold." Will said. Halt dismissed this with a wave of his hand and walked into the kitchen returning a short while later with a cup of coffee in each hand.

"So when does the healer say he can be moved?" Halt asked

"Not for one or two weeks." Was Will's reply.

"How is his leg wound?"

"Healing nicely, it should be fine in a few days. The head wound will keep him. All the cuts on his back though, that's the problem. They won't scab over. Healer says if we move him it'll start bleeding to the point where it might kill him."

"Has he been eating?"

"I manage to get him to eat some, though when he doesn't wake up it isn't exactly easy."

Halt sipped his coffee and thought for a short while. "Try loosening the bandages around his back to let the wound breath. If it bleeds a lot it'd probably be pretty damp so it won't scab over. The air might dry the wounds."

"You know what? That's actually a really smart idea, I'll do that." Then he loosened the bandages.

**Alright, I'm sorry it's been so long since last update. Remember to review, all are appreciated, even threats. Though I would prefer you don't be a hater. This chapter ended terribly but I was brain dead.**

**Till next time**

**-Mobile**


End file.
